The present invention relates to circuitry for powering-off electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to circuitry that allows one electronic device to initiate a power-off process in another electronic device.
Cost, comfort, and simplicity of operation are important factors in many consumer electronics. Bluetooth® devices, especially Bluetooth phone headsets, are an example of useful devices that are often burdened by a relatively large size and overly complicated operation. Bluetooth devices typically include buttons and other controls that, while providing functionality, make use complicated and drive up the cost and weight of the device. For example, Bluetooth headsets might have individual controls for answering and terminating calls, controlling volume, and powering on/off. In the case of Bluetooth headsets, which typically mount onto a user's ear, the added weight and size from these controls might lead to a less comfortable fit.
Another common problem with these devices is related to battery life. Even after a user has completed a call, the user often forgets to turn off the device. For this reason, many devices typically include things such as timing circuits that power the device off if it hasn't been used for a given amount of time. The problem with that “solution,” however, is that it still wastes battery power even though the device is not in use.
Another problem with these types of devices is related to air travel. In many instances, airport security requires electronic devices to be powered on individually. Similarly, flight attendants often demand that all electronic devices be shut off prior to take off or landing. These situations often require a user to turn off multiple different devices and can lead to devices being dropped and potential damage.